Truth Or Dare Night
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black
Summary: Pointless little stories about some of the girls in the Gryffindor house, including Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Leanne, and me and my twin having some fun playing Truth-Or-Dare.Featuring Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood.
1. Intro

Alright, well this is just the intro. So basically, a random little idea. This is completely insignificant, nothing particularly special about this, so I don't want you to read on if you don't like pointless little drabbles. Please, if you don't like them, don't read on. If you like them, and just don't like mine, then go ahead and tell me.

So basically, this is the story of some of the Gryffindor girls having a little fun playing truth-or-dare on Saturday nights. If you guys like it, I'll try to post a new one every Saturday night.

So without further ado, I present to you my story! Enjoy!


	2. Alicia's Scream

Alright, well just to warn you, this is sort of lame. At least I think so… Well I was in a very odd mood, I was getting hyper and I imagines George flying out of bed and apparently apparating down to the Common Room, asking Alicia what was going on, so I based this around it. As I wrote the idea, I got the idea that maybe I should write one every "Truth-Or-Dare Night". So after you read it, be sure to review and let me know what you think, if I should write more or give it up. Thankies for reading!

"Alright, Alicia, truth or dare?"

"Erm… how about nothing?" Alicia Spinnet asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Erm…how about PICK ONE," Katie Bell insisted. You didn't want to mess with Katie.

"Alright… Dare…" Alicia looked nervous. Here two best friends could always come up with a good one. Sure enough, Katie met eyes with Angelina, and mischievous grins crossed their faces. Sort of scary recreations of the famous Weasley twins'.

The other girls in the room, another 4th year, Leanne, and their other roommates, twins Jackie and Carly. (A/N: that's me and my twins' names. Lol We just HAD to be at Hogwarts)

"Alright…" smirked Angelina, "We dare you… to… go downstairs and scream as loud as you can!"

"Well that's lame," said Jackie.

"But d'you really think she'll do it? And if she did, think of the trouble she could get into." Katie grinned. "And if she doesn't do it… she gets…to eat… the CONCOCTION!"

"Eew!" the twins chorused together, then breaking into identical hysterical giggle fits.

"The concoction" was a mess of completely random stuff. It usually consisted of different things, every Saturday night, Truth-or-dare night, but tonight it consisted of an onion that were a week old, a peanut butter cookie that Leanne had dropped on the floor at lunch, and some product that Fred had given Angelina that needed to be tested, all mixed together with some water and "the mystery substance".

"Well she's going to chicken out," said Jackie matter-of-factly. Little Miss Positivity.

"No I'm not!" Alicia argued. "I'd do nearly ANYTHING to not have to eat and or drink The Concoction. "

"Alright then," Angelina avouched disbelievingly. "You have 5 minutes to get yourself ready, while we set up the camera. At 1a.m., let the screaming begin."

"One?" Carly questioned. If you mean as in one, well then it's 12:54 right now, so that'd be SIX minutes, not five." (A/N: Carly is very prompt in real life.)

"Alright then, SIX, smart alec." Jackie shot at her twin in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I'm only saying, I mean, it's TRUE. It's six, not five, if people would just use common—"

"Alright, "Leanne moaned, "it's five NOW."

"Right, so let's go install the camera," Angelina and Katie ran out of the room. (A/N: I know that they don't have cameras in the wizarding world, but if that fact really bothers you, then let's pretend Katie is a muggle-born. Feel better?)

5 minutes later, or in Carly's case, 4 minutes and 38 seconds

"Ready?" Katie asked.

"Sure…"

"Alright then you have…" Katie looked down at her watch.

"12 seconds," Carly said helpfully. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Alright then," Jackie snickered. "Good luck!"

The five of them ran back up to their dormitory as Alicia made her way to the middle of the Common Room. Perhaps she could somehow try to muffle the scream; they hadn't said anything about that….

Katie's head reappeared around the corner, perfectly timed to Alicia's thoughts, as friends can somehow manage to do just when you think you've got the better of them. "Don't try to muffle the scream or anything. Has to be a good, clear scream. If we don't hear it, you eat The Concoction." She turned back up to the stairs as Alicia gave a groan.

Alicia looked down at her watch.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!"

She bolted for the stairs, but was intercepted by George Weasley, looking completely alarmed and as if he'd apparated right out of sleep.

"Whasamatter??"

"Um… Truth-or-Dare night."

"Ah, that's right. It's Saturday night." He noted, sounding more awake now. "Or technically, Sunday morning, as Fred would say."

"Yeah, Carly too. It gets annoying."

"Yeah. Well I'm going back to bed now. You have fun with your Truth-or-Dare night."

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh no, Alicia, I just set an alarm so that I could be up in case my best friend decided to scream at one in the morning."

"Sorry!" she said sweetly. "Want a hug?"

"Hey George, I want a hug!" Angelina laughed from the staircase.

"Then you guys can hug each other!" he exclaimed with false excitement. He turned and retreated up the stairs.

"Haha, BRILLIANT scream!" Angelina beamed. "Now you don't have to drink The Concoction." She got a mischievous grin. "At least, that is, THIS TIME!"

Alright, so I know it was bad, if you thought it was completely terrible, then I guess let me know and I'll remove it. Please review! Don't be too harsh, though…


	3. Let The Speakers Play

A/N: sorry this isn't as good as the last chapter, I was a bit busy but I didn't want to disappoint my readers! Hope you like it!! BTW, I had to use an MP3 Player, I hate ipods. And those of you who believe in being grammatically correct… "logicized" is too a word. haha

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe I just did that!" Katie was moaning, but everyone else was just laughing.

No detail to what they had just had her do. But it was dreadful to her, hilarious to them.

"Oh you'll pay for that, you'll all pay." She said in a cold tone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Kates," Alicia said. "Alright, so ask someone a question now."

"All of you…" Katie said.

"Can she do that??" asked Carly.

"I don't think so," said Jackie in an equally as worried tone.

"Oh no, she can't!" Carly moaned.

"She can't!" Angelina said in a scared tone.

"Oh, but I just did!"

"But you can un-did it!" Jackie logicized.

But I don't want to" Katie smirked.

Shocked silence.

"Alright," Katie said, leaning forwards. "you all ready?"

Everyone just stared at her.

She grinned.

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare!!" Jackie screamed.

"Way to go Jacks," Carly moaned. "Smart move."

"Well… yeah, I had a bit of a slow moment there… but come on, dares are fun!"

"Yes, Jackie, dares are fun, "Angelina said in a sarcastic tone, "but this is one of those times that you chose TRUTH."

"Erm…won't be THAT bad?" Alicia tried.

"Guess again." Katie sneered. "Alright, so you know how it's dangerous to mess with the guys? Especially Fred and George, bad move there."

"Yes…" they all chorused together.

"Well, you are going to mess with them!"

"And how, exactly, are we going to do that?" Leanne asked in a curious, semi-fearful way.

"You are going to go into their room. I have my MP3 Player plugged into a portable speaker system."

"What's a 'speaker system'?" Angelina asked.

"It's a system with speakers," Carly replied.

Angelina laughed.

Katie continued. "Anyway, you turn up the speakers full blast—I'll do that before you go. One of you take a whistle. Now when you get in there, one of you turn on the music—I have it set to Heavy Metal—and the other turns on the lights at the same time. Whoever has the whistle, blow it. The other two people, jump up and down on the extra beds in there and scream. I'll stand outside the door and put a silencing charm on the door so that nobody else is disturbed. Are you all ready?"

"No?" Alicia tried.

"Haha, too bad!" Katie stood. "It's go time!"

They walked out of the room and crept quietly up the staircase to the boys' dormitory. They reached the door.

Katie turned to them. "3…2…1…GO!"

They all ran past her and into the room. They followed Katie's instructions. After a few moments, they realized that they had made a terrible mistake…

"Uh-oh…" Leanne moaned.

They were in the wrong room.

And in that room happened to be Head boy Percy Weasley and two prefects, who did not look very happy at all.

* * *

A/N: hehe… so let me know what you think!


	4. Kiss?

Aha, another week I have managed to remember and post a new chapter to this!

Okay so sorry this is sort of late, I got really busy this week and all of a sudden I'm like, "CRAP! It's SATURDAY NIGHT!" Just got back, went to a comedy show with my friend. So anyway, I know this isn't the best, review, but don't be to harsh, my new kitten Freddie (yes, named after Fred Weasley despite the fact that she's a girl) is helping me with this chapter, though I'm doing all the work, and you wouldn't want to break her little heart, would you? makes sad face hehe

I'd like to thank Deathlyhallows521 for the dare idea, think that's her name on here, but anyway, that's it on youtube. Lolz Which reminds me, if you have any suggestions… I have a few, but if you want to give me a good one that'd be cool. Okay, I'll shut up now.

* * *

Jackie had an evil grin, as all the girls did when it was their turn.

She turned to Angelina.

"Truth…or DARE?"

"dun-dun-dun!!" Katie added in a dramatic tone.

Angelina and Jackie competed. Sort of an unsaid vow saying that neither would back down, therefore they were taking all dares as the other girls chickened out and asked for truth.

"Alright, "Jackie said, "I dare you--"

"You need to give her the choice." Carly noted.

"No, I don't. I know what she wants… which leads into my dare."

"Bring it!" Angelina practically shouted, confidently.

"Alright, so we've all noticed that you like Fred." Jackie said slyly.

"Everyone laughed at the same time Angelina said, "no I don't!"

"So anyway," Jackie continued, "I dare you to go down to the common room--he's the only one down there, I've already checked-- and kiss him."

"Oooooooh!" everyone gushed in that annoying girly tone of preps, whom they all hated, and then fell into hysterical fits of laughter.

When they'd all settled down, they all looked expectantly at Angelina.

"Well?" Katie asked.

Angelina contemplated in her mind if she would do it or not.

Then she saw the look in Jackie's eye, it seemed to say 'I will win, I am undefeatable! Hahahaha', and she made her decision.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

They all stared at her.

"What you didn't think I would?"

"No…" they all chorused together. Jackie looked as though she had been slapped by a one-legged hippogriff.

"Alright then…", Leanne said, "Well be watching."

Angelina gave them all a final dirty look and retreated to the stairs.

Downstairs Fred was sitting by the fire with a book propped up in his lap. Angelina wasn't exactly sure of how to go about it. She looked up and saw her "friends" looking down at her expectantly from the balcony.

Carly was waving her on with the "go!" motion.

Angelina waved back with one finger.

She walked up to Fred and sat down on the arm of his chair.

"Hi…"

He looked up at her with a weird expression.

"Hello…"

"Hey, so can I distract you from your reading for a minute?" she asked.

_Say no, say no, say…_

"I suppose that I can be forced away from this intellectually stimulating book about potions… I think that's what it's about anyway. Dunno, I was sort of…reading but not reading. A sort of out-of-body experience…"

She laughed. "That's nice. So… what I wanted to know was…um…"

She couldn't find the right words.

"See… it's Truth Or Dare night, and Jackie just dared me to kiss you."

He just looked at her.

Awkward, for her at least…

"So… can I? They're sort of watching and I don't want to eat the Concoction."

"No, I think I'd like to see you eat the concoction." he grinned.

She gave him a look.

"Just kidding… sure…" he had an unreadable expression.

"Alright, thanks!" She leaned down.

_And now lets give them a few moments of privacy, as you must be a total sicko to expect a description. Let us just pick back up to where Angeline is walking back towards the stairs, and her and Fred are startled to realize that they sort of liked it. (A/N: gives a psycho fan girl squeal)_

"Wow," Alicia said, I can't believe you actually did that!"

They all looked shocked.

"Yeah, I did it! Try to beat that one, Jackie!" Angelina said, throwing a look at Jackie.

"Oh, it's ON!" Jackie exclaimed right back.

Carly put her hand to her forehead and began rubbing her temple, as if this happened a lot and she was frankly quite sick of it.

"Alright, so we have 5 more minutes, Angelina, want to get that dare in to Jackie?" Katie asked.

"Well technically it's…" Okay Miss Technicality, we get the point, 4 minutes and 32 seconds." Leanne shot at her.

"Actually," Carly shot back sarcastically, "4 minutes and thirty-FOUR seconds."

"It's alright. We can wait until next week, I need the time to think up a brilliant one anyway."

"Because you're too slow to come up with one spur of the moment?" Jackie asked in an arrogant tone.

Angelina did not answer, but instead glared at Jackie.

Jackie glared right back.

And they glared at each other like that as they crawled into their beds, and until the very moment the lights went out.

* * *

Alright, so Angelina gets Fred because "Jackie" gets James Phelps. Even if she has to go to England and kidnap him. Mwahahaha.


	5. Pepper Juice

Sorry this is rubbish, I'm tired and sick and it's late and…yeah, excuses excuses, I know it's lame. Lol Sorry!

* * *

Alright, Jackie" Angelina said, "I dare you to—"

"Angelina, we need to give an option." Katie told her in a bored tone.

"Oh, no, she knows I'm open to any challenge," Jackie said, giving Angelina a challenging look, of which Angelina mimicked right back perfectly.

"I dare you to—"

"Hey," Carly said, "Whatever my sister has to do, I'll help her."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks, twin!"

Angelina looked momentarily annoyed, and then grinned. "Perfect then. I dare the two of you to go down to the kitchen and get some peppers. Any kind will do, but preferably the more spicy ones…"

"Alright, and that's it?" Carly asked.

"Oh no, of course that's not it." Angelina's grin grew wider. "You get part 2 of your dare once you've gotten the peppers.

The twins got up and walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen, despite the fact that it was hours past curfew.

"Carly?" Jackie said.

"Huh?"

"Do you think this is a setup?" she asked her sister.

"What do you mean by that, Jacks?" Carly asked in a slightly worried tone.

"You know… like she's getting McGonagall right now, and we're about to get into loads of trouble? Detentions?"

"No, don't worry, I don't think she's clever enough to do something like that." Carly assured her.

"I sure hope so."

They got to the kitchen, and the house elves were happy to help them. "Anything the misses want" as they put it. Soon they were back in their room.

"Alright, we got the peppers. Now what?" They asked in unison.

"Now… I want you to go to all of the restrooms in Gryffindor tower, and put pepper juice on all of the door knobs." Angelina laughed.

"What?? No! That is way too mean!" Carly said.

"I'll do it." Jackie said.

"Are you kidding, we could get in trouble for that! So much trouble!" Carly said to—no, said _at_—her sister.

"Oh, and in a couple of them," Angelina continued, "I want you to unroll the toilet paper, then put the juice on it, let it dry, and then roll it back up."

Jackie laughed.

"That is SO cruel!" Carly exclaimed.

"Do it, or…" Angelina trailed off and pointed to The Concoction.

"Okay, I'm doing it, as I'm not completely sure exactly what you put into that this week," Carly said in a disgusted and reluctant tone.

The twins took the peppers and set off on their mission.

It all went well, everyone slept right through it. The only trouble they had is when they were caught by George Weasley, who simply laughed and pushed them out of his dorm door.

"Alright, so we got almost all of them. Just missed that one, thanks to you being so klutzy and running into that chest, getting Georges' attention." Carly told Jackie.

"Yeah…" Jackie said. "I guess I am pretty klutzy…"

They went back to their room and continued playing the game.

All throughout the night and the next morning, they randomly heard screams. When they peeked, people all around the common room had tears in their eyes and were rubbing their eyes (which only made them scream louder and their eyes water more) and walking sort of funny.

But it was Angelina's fault.

And it made the twins feel a little bit better when they heard Angelina screaming from the shower.

They high-fived and laughed.

After all, she had told them to ambush _ALL_ of the rooms.


End file.
